


NaruSaku's new children.

by PeterDan8



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-01
Updated: 2015-05-08
Packaged: 2018-03-26 15:58:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 10
Words: 4,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3856504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PeterDan8/pseuds/PeterDan8
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Naruto's and Sakura's baby boy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto characters (The owner of Naruto is Kishimoto)  
> Author: PeterDan8  
> OC: Haku Uzumaki created my me.

In the Land of the Waves. It's winter time. Sakura and Naruto wanted to see Tsunami, Tazuna and Inari before Naruto becomes the Hokage. Naruto already set up his spy network with the Team Taka, Sai and Hinata. His new spy network got started after Naruto's and Sakura's wedding.

While Naruto and Sakura was passing by a casino. Tsunade was winning over Guren the Crystal user. That's when both older women look outside casino's window to Naruto and Sakura. So both of Former Hokage and Guren. They followed Naruto and Sakura to Haku's and Zabuza's grave. They all notice Inari, Tsunami & Tazuna was there as well. That's when Sakura's water broken before Sakura could hit the floor. Tsunade was there in a flash and ran to the nearest hospital. 

 

All of the nurses and doctors was shock to see The Legendary Tsunade needed their help with Sakura Uzumaki. No one notice that Haku Yuki's ghost was following them. After Sakura give birth to her son. The Doctors say, "We are losing him." Haku's Ghost went into the baby boy and use his bloodline to make him alive. Doctor said, "For some reason. Your baby boy gained Yuki clan bloodline?" That's when Naruto gasped alerting everyone in the room. The Doctors and nurse look at where Naruto was looking at but they didn't see anything. Naruto, Sakura, Guren and Tsunade saw Haku Yuki's ghost. Sakura could read Haku Yuki's lips. Haku Yuki asking, "What's the boy's name?" Sakura said out loud, "We are going name our baby boy, Haku Uzumaki." That's when Haku Yuki's ghost went back to his grave after give Naruto and Sakura a smiled.

Tsunade said, "My Grandfather spoiled me rotten. I can finally admit that. So I want to give my adopted Grandson. The First Hokage's bloodline." Guren said, "I'm dying soon but I want to give some thing to your child to. My bloodline since I'm the last of my Clan. Don't worry. When did you find out about the Kurama?" Naruto nervous and mumbled, "Twelve." with a sad look. 

Guren said, "Okay That's when myself that'll be in his mindscape."

Sakura said, "I should mention that I have inner persona. I wonder if he gets an inner persona as well?"

 

Doctor took the baby to clean the baby up. After that Doctor returned the baby Haku. The parents finally see he got Sakura's pink hair to Sakura's disdain. Naruto noticed his wife's disdain look and said, "One reason I love you so much is that of your pink hair. Sakura-chan! I'm more worried about the Boys trying to asked him out on the date." 

That got Sakura Uzumaki laughed so hard that wake their new born baby Haku. They finally saw their baby's eyes were Violet. Naruto said in shock voice, "He got my mom's eyes."


	2. Chiyo Uzumaki

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The personality of Haku. 2 years skip.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto characters (The owner of Naruto is Kishimoto)  
> Author: PeterDan8  
> OCs: Haku Uzumaki & Chiyo created my me.

Naruto, Haku Uzumaki, and a pregnant Sakura Uzumaki just got into the Kazekage's tower cause they found out that Gaara's father the Fourth Kazekage was actually a Uzumaki and so was Sasori as well. Gaara, Temari and Kankuro are Naruto's third cousins and same with Karura is from his Fourth Hokage's side of Naruto's family. Karin, Tayuya and Karui are Naruto's second cousin.

They were all talking about how they felt about being a Uzumaki and what they want to do as a family. All sudden Sakura's water broken. They was close to Chiyo's grave. Chiyo's ghost followed them. She still wants to help. Just like Haku two years ago. Chiyo went into baby girl. Kankuro chuckled and said, "I have a feeling that she'll be a puppet mistress."

Sakura smirked and said, "I hope she get's Kushina's red hair and her chakra chains as well. I'm going teach her Fifth Hokage-sama's techniques."

 

Temari asked, "What the your baby girl's name?"

 

Sakura said, "Her name is Chiyo Uzumaki."

 

That's when they saw Chiyo had red hair as Kushina but she has Mebuki's eyes.

Gaara was watching the whole scene with his sand eye. Naruto gestured to the eye to bring Haku Uzumaki to meet his little sister. 

Haku look into his baby sister's eyes and look at his mother's eyes and say his first word was Mommy.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 10 year time skip.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto characters (The owner of Naruto is Kishimoto)  
> Author: PeterDan8  
> OCs: Haku Uzumaki & Chiyo created my me.

10 years Time skip. Naruto is in his Hokage's office. It's lunch time for the Uzumaki. The was a knock and voice of Shikamaru said, "Your troublesome wife is here for your lunch."

Naruto chuckled at the bumped of his Assistant. Sakura sighed and said, "You are more annoying with that version than Naruto was with his Believe it." 

Shikamaru said, "I better go before Temari finished want you started." and went outside.

Naruto and Sakura took out The Third Hokage's orb. They are watching their children. They notice that all of the girls were trying to get their son. They were focus on how their son is with girls.

 

Ninja Academy:

 

Girls of the academy want Haku to come to the girls restroom for girl talk. They kept on saying, "Nice try. We know you are a girl cause you have pink hair."

Haru Uchiha and Haruko love to tease Haku Uzumaki like their father did with Naruto. They help Haku out by stopping their fellow Kunoichis. Then all of the girls even the two uchiha sisters tried to braid Haku's hair. 

Haruo said, "Sisters stop bothering him. He can't help looking as girl. I found out from Grandmother, Mikoto Uchiha's Dairy. That The Seven Hokage's mother, Kushina Uzumaki saw our dad was a girl."

 

Back in the Hokage's office. Naruto was laughing his behind off. Sakura turned angry at first but then joined her husband in the laughed at a female version of Sasuke. Sakura saw the the prankster shining through her husband's eye. So they close the windows of the Office. Sakura transformed into Naruto and Naruto transformed into a female version of Sasuke.

Back in the Academy.  
Shikaka said, "You guys are bothersome"  
Inoino said, "Can you be happy for once? Shikaka." Shikaka just wave her off.  
Inoino huffed and started flirting with both Haruo Uchiha and Haku Uzumaki.  
Haku Uzumaki isn't into blondes.

He remembers few years back he meet the cute girl with his dad when they went to Kumo. Girl with dark skin and pink eyes. He was turning into fanboy stalk mode but when the door opened to the Academy. Moegi said, "Get your butts to your seats. Now let us get to know each other."

 

Haku Uzumaki said, "I want to become a trapped expert. Lady Tenten and Lady Anko."

 

Haruo Uchiha said, "I want to be come the Hokage to show the villagers that not all Uchihas are bad like before my father's time."

Haruko Uchiha said, "I want to be the next Lady Sakura."

Haru Uchiha said, "I want to be next Kakashi-sama."

Back in Hokage's tower. Naruto and Sakura got done with goofy before Mogei enter the classroom. They were shock to find out what their son want to be. They both giggle. Naruto said, "I'm worry about what he'll say when he finds out that he have Crystal release, Wood Release and Ice Release?"

Sakura said, "What did you do when you met your father in your mindscape?"

Naruto said, "I punched him in his belly."

Sakura heard Haruko said and said, "No you don't. I hated my younger-self."  
Naruto put his hand on his wife's shoulder.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hoped enjoyed the this chapter.


	4. Bloodlines Awaken

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Chakra uses forgot one thing that Lady Kayuya and the Sage of the six path said to Naruto and Sasuke.

Naruto asked, "What's are you nervous about teme?"

Sasuke answered, "Hinata, Myself and the Hyuga clan discover a forgotten part of our history."

Naruto was shocked to heard this and asked, "What did you find out?"

Hinata said, "We found out that before the Clan wars. The was group of royal family that use to owned all of the Elemental Nations as in one empire." She gluped.

Hiashi said, "We also found out the last Prince had children with his Princess."

A Hyuga Doctor said, "One of our archaeologist found buried massacred. The first Chakra wielders was out of control like you Hokage-sama with your friend."

Naruto understood what he meant by nodding his head in yes motion. The Doctor said, "We found out there is a extra gene in them. We are sure if they left the elemental nations. We only could assumed what these people would be capable of cause unlike us who have a Chakra Network but they don't have any chakra at all."

Shikamaru was in the meeting as well and spoke up for the first time in the meeting. He said, "I'm more worry about if they don't have chakra what would they use against us? New technology?"

 

That moment when Shikamaru got finished with his speech. The viewing orb. Naruto notices it as well. So he got the orb out and said, "My son Haku Uzumaki is going bloodlines."

 

Back in the Academy. All sudden Haku Uzumake was blast of energy that activated Crystal release, Wood release and the Ice release. Also woke up his inner Haku as well. The Uchiha Triplets. Anbu ninjas trying to help their Hokage's son.

Shino is one of the Anbu thought to himself, 'Least we know what the kid might be able to do.' but Kit take Haku Uzumaki to the hospital quick.

Back in the Hokage's office:  
After Naruto went thought the window. Hinata seeing through the viewing orb one of her nightmares was back. 

At the hospital Shizune was in the lobby and took the Haku Uzumaki to make sure he's alright.

 

At the Namikaze/Uzumaki Compound was also a Sakura was there to keep a eye on Chiyo Uzumaki. That's when Sakura's horror that two dots on her daughter's forehead.

 

In the forgotten lair of Danzo's.  
Koharu Utatane & Homura Mitokado was the ones who actually knew about their forgotten history but that's why the let Orochimaru doing their experiments to make sure the less Konoha is real for the unknown. That's why they took over Danzo's root program and they were the ones who pick the victims for Orochimaru expect for Anko. orochimaru pick her himself.

Koharu Utatane & Homura Mitokado hired a ninja to put DNAs of Kimimaro, Konan's and Kidomaru's into Chiyo Uzumaki. While Chiyo was asleep. 

Back at the Namikaze/Uzumaki Compound. Tsunade was there to see it. Chiyo grow two more arms and saw the to orange dots on Chiyo's and part of her was turning into paper.  
Kakashi was walking by and heard his former student scream of horror. He went to check it out. He saw his sensei's granddaughter like a monster but with Kushina's chakra chain. Kakashi fainted after screaming alert Sakura and Tsunade. Sakura chuckled a bit and said, "This kinda reminds me when he put the genjutsu on me. On Team 7's first test with Kakashi." Tsunade return to Sakura's daughter and took Chiyo to the Hospital as well.


	5. Haku Uzumaki's Mindscape encounters

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Haku Uzumaki's Mindscape encounters.

In the Haku's mindscape. The Real Haku Uzumaki seeing a dark forest. He sees orange fox with nine tails, crystallized woman, Frozen man and tree man. They are were breaking free.

Haku Yuki came out of the frozen crystal and said, "My name is Haku Yuki. I was the one of your father's and Mother's first foe but your father's outside friend. You see my ghost save your life when you was born. That's why I think you got my curse as boy looking as a girl. You got my ice release. I'm fading now so I'm going download my knowledge of all of my jutsu of the ice release."

 

Guren came out next of the jaded crystal and she said, "My name is Guren. I was once a foe of your parents but your father changed my view on Orochimaru. Like Haku I'll give you crystal release. You see both me and Haku are our last clan member. We want to honor your father. So to make sure you can survive your first birthday and I also will download my jutsu to your mind. This is your only chance. Do you have any question?"

The Little Haku said, "How can I use all of these jutsus?"

That's when Haku Uzumaki's inner persona appeared and said, "I'm your inner persona. I'm the one bloodline from your mother. I can clean your mind up. Just think of me as a maid of sorts." The Inner Haku look over to the tree man. First Hokage came out of. That's when Guren faded away.

First Hokage said, "Hai I guess my rotten spoiled granddaughter want to make sure the senju line be intact just in case."

Haku Uzumaki was in awe of the First Hokage inside of his own head and mumbled, "You.....are.....the......First.......Hokage!"

The First Hokage said, "Yes I am. Your father reminds of myself. I give you the wood release. I over heard that you want to become a trapped specialist." Haku nodded his head. First Hokage said, "That's good cause Haku Yuki, Guren's and my releases are made for trapping. "

 

Back in the reality. Sasuke said, "Dobe and annoying girl" after poke each of them on their foreheads. Then he said, "Those seals are awesome. Thanks for share your techniques with me but I see worried about my kids after the rest of the rookie 9 died off. I feel sorry for Haruo Uchiha cause he wants to become Hokage. Some times I think I'm raising you Hokage-dobe." Naruto and Sakura both poke Sasuke's forehead. That maked Sasuke embarrassed cause he should've known they would do that. Sasuke said, "I'm not sure whose worst your guys or Itachi when you poke my forehead."

Naruto said, "I know. I'll make sure he'll have the life that I didn't have." Sakura put her hand on her husband.


	6. Chiyo  Uzumaki's Mindscape encounters

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chiyo's, Kimimaro's, Konan's and Kidomaru DNA into Chiyo Uzumaki.

Chiyo Uzumaki's Mindscape:

 

Chiyo Uzumaki was in a ware house. She saw a webbed that was wrapped around a person. She also see a boney man whose in case of bone jail. The third thing was a puppet with gray hair. The last thing was a Book with white rose on the cover and the book is blue.

 

Chiyo Uzumaki love to read. So she opened the book. The book transformed into a Konan. The lady said, "I was once Konoha's enemy. Also my name is Konan. I was once a member of Akatsuki and third command of that group. My partner was Nagato Uzumaki. Your father change his view. I'll give you all of my jutsu. "

 

Kidomaru popped out of the webbed coccoon. He said, "I'm Kidomaru. I'm here to take you to our master. I'm the reason you give your more limbs."

Kimimaro break threw the boned jail and said, "My name is Kimimaro. I'm the last of my clan. I also give you my bone bloodline. It'll help you get rage just like your father's fox mode."

 

That's when the Puppet came alive and join the battle to help Chiyo Uzumaki and Konan. They full battle.

 

But do to be outnumber Kimimaro and Kidomaru was force to fused with Chiyo Uzumaki. That's when the Younger Chiyo Uzumaki said, "My name is Chiyo and I was the one who save you cause you were dying when you came out of your mother's womb. So I use my jutsu. I'm was a Puppet Master the same as Fifth Kazekage's brother, Kankuro is. I want you to become the Puppet Mistress like I was. I even use your mother as a puppet to go against my own Grandson, Sasori."

Inner Chiyo persona popped up for the first time and said, "I'll clean this mess up. I was trapped by those two Kimimaro and Kidomaru"

 

Back in the Reality and in the hospital. Both the Youngest Uzumakis woke up. Naruto and Sakura could tell some went Naruto saw the whisker marks was appearing on Haku and Chiyo Uzumaki. 

Chiyo having two orange dots on her forehead. She got a webbed tattoo on her belly. In her hair a paper flower should up. Lady Chiyo as a puppet appeared out of no where. She grow other limbs but due to have the Kyuubi's chakra and the master of the chakra control like Sakura. She could make them disappeared. 

 

That's when they notice their youngest son, Haku Uzumaki. Who has Haku Yuki's mask style but the differents is the leaf symbol instead of the Mist symbol. On his right shoulder a pink crystallised camellia with tree coming from the top of it. Also below it was ice crystals.


	7. The Uchiha Triplets

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Haru Trio.

Sasuke found out about Sakura's got pregnant by Naruto first than his evil clone. He just want to get away from Sakura Uchiha. He went to the bar to find Hinata but she was already drunk enough to think he's Naruto. 

 

So she jumped him and dragged 'Naruto' into the women's bath and knock the crapped out of 'Naruto'. Then she make sure she get pregnant again by Naruto. Then she dragged 'Naruto'

 

Next morning Hinata was shock to see that she slept with Sasuke Uchiha. She was shook up with this. Before she got up. Sasuke said, "I love you. I always did cause you remember me of my mother. I always love the shy girls. I know you were stalking Naruto but you didn't know that I was stalking you." Sasuke poked Hinata's forehead and than kissed her on her lips. Then Hinata fled from the Hotel. She was sick at her stomach.

 

Nine months later and it's spring. Only Hyuga clan, Tsunade and Sasuke knows about the Triplets as well cause after she found out that she was pregnant with Sasuke's kids. She asked him to name the kids cause it was her fault in thinking that he was Naruto. 

Tsunade took them to the same place that Kurama was release all those years ago. Hyuga clan was acting like they are looking for a flower or some thing for Hinata. 

The first baby was girl with Rinnegan eyes and Fugaku's brown hair color. Sasuke said, "Her name is Haru Uchiha." The second baby was also a baby girl. Who has Sharingan eyes and Hiashi's hair color as well. Sasuke said, "Her name is Haruko Uchiha." Their last baby was a boy. He has Bykugan and Mikoto's hair color as well. Sasuke said, "His name is Haruo Uchiha."

 

Haruko Uchiha & Haru Uchiha wants be the next female Hokage. 

Sasuke went back into the woods to think about all of these mess he's in. Now he understand that what Sakura had to go though. He knows that Sarada won't like this but he'll stay in the village. He'll let Sai and the rest of the Taka team be his connetion to rise the Haru triplets.

 

Sasuke just hope he doesn't get drunk like Hinata did. Whose next he ponder. Karui or Samui or Ino or Temari or Tenten? Why not I slept with Sakura and Hinata. I decide to get those three pregnant cause I want to make up for those awful things. I think it's only right for me to become the slave to the system. Until I have Uchiha clan members in all of the villages.


	8. Hyuga Massacre

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Haku Uzumaki and Chiyo Uzumaki reason why.

Haku Uzumaki found his Aunt Hinata's Dairy. He found out that his father promise to change Hyuga Clan system. Then he and Chiyo Uzumaki found about Itachi's journal. So They figured what to do. They want to keep their family together. So They decide to killed all of the Hyuga Clan members expect for Hinata and Hanabi their father. 

Sasuke caught them and they talk about Itachi did for Sasuke. Sasuke understands and offer them some help to help them escaped. Sasuke, Hinata, Ino, Sai, Sakura, Naruto with all Haku's and Chiyo's half siblings were in the Ramen bar. That's when Chiyo and Haku Uzumaki prison all of their family.

Boruto and Sarada saw whose doing this and were shocked to see the youngest. Sasuke put a genjutsu on Sarada and Boruto for Haku and Chiyo. Sasuke use Itachi killing to help them. Sasuke knows there are some new people that want revenge of taking their empired. Sasuke created a clone of himself. The Clone join the Haku Uzumaki and Chiyo Uzumaki by watching them killed almost all of the Hyuga clan expect for Hanabi, Himawari, Boruto and Hinata. 

Boruto and Sarada asked, "Why are you doing this?"  
Haku and Chiyo smirked "Why? You make ask? We want to test our power. We also want you guys stop hating your parents. We'll give you reasons to hate us. Come and finds us. If you dare. "

Naruto, Hinata, Ino, Sai, and Sakura got the hint from Sasuke's clone that was outside of the prison who flash his sharingan into all of the Rookie 9 what was left of them anyway. 

 

Kiba and Shino was getting ready to go to see the Hinata but they felt some strange is happening. Sasuke said, "Kiba They are like Itachi. Itachi was a spy for the village. They want to become the next Itachi to save Konoha. They want their family to have bond stronger than anything else like my brother did with me. They graduate the academy a month before my brother did."

 

Kiba nodded and understand so he join the fight and acting.


	9. Naruto and Sakura are dead

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Something happens.

Hanabi, Boruto, Himawari, Haru triplets and Hinata asked, "Why are you doing this to your half-siblings."

 

Haku Uzumaki smirked like the old avenger Sasuke and said, "One reason cause you hate me. I want Boruto-dobe to hate me more than he hates his father. I want Sarada to hate me as well."

Sarada doesn't see her real dad on the roof top of the next building. Sasuke opened Naruto's

That's when the Team 7 notices the cruse mark of Orochimaru. Haku Uzumaki's neck and the spiral of the darkness. 

 

Naruto saw Orochimaru and Kabuto. They were laughing and said, "The Kyuubi brat. I guess you passed down your evil-self like we meat in the waterfall of truth. I'll give you the power to teach the village don't or mistreat demon containers."

 

Naruto said, "Don't do this." Sakura pleaded, "I don't want to see you dead before us dead." Haku Uzumaki and Chiyo Uzumaki said, "Okay Mommy and Daddy." They both killed Naruto and Sakura.

Hinata promised she'll adopted all of the kids of Naruto's and Sakura's cause she doesn't.

 

Sasuke is thankful that Naruto taught him how to sealed the Kyuubi in case of these scenario. Sasuke used teleport of the dead teammates and his ex-wife to the place where the Haru Triplets were born at. 

Tsunade saw this and said, "Not again. She ran to Konoha with the help of the former kages to fight to the end."

Fourth Raikage and Sasuke team up and got the Kyuubi sealed into the Haru and Haruko Uchiha. Sasuke gave up his life like Minato did. Hinata also help out as well. Kakashi came almost late this time. He saw Sasuke. Sasuke said, "Please save Naruto and Sakura. Give them my eyes." Hinata said the same thing. 

Tsunade and Kakashi did the jutsu that Suna Chiyo did to revive the Hokage Naruto and Sakura. Sakura and Naruto became parents or stepparents to all of the kids. Sarada, Haru Triplets, Boruto, Himawari, Shinachiku, Hanami and Arashi.

Shizune and Kiba took Naruto and Sakura to the hospital. Few days later Naruto and Sakura awoken.


	10. Naruto's and Sakura's flash back

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Naruto's and Sakura's flash back

Flash  
Sasuke said, "Sakura-chan. Can you give my sperms to Ino-chan, Temari-chan, Tenten-chan, and Karui-chan. This is my way of saying sorry. I want you Sakura and Naruto to have my eyes. "

Hinata said, "You also can have my eyes as well. Tell Hanabi that'll miss her. I'll be watching over her with our parents, Neji and our uncle and aunt."

 

Hanabi said, "I don't want to be a ninja cause it cause me most of my family but I'll those who have the bloodline of the Hyuga only. I want to be in the village."

Naruto and Sakura nodded their heads to signal that they understand. 

 

Kiba becomes Naruto's best friend new rival of sort. Ino regained her friendship with Sakura. 

 

Rock Lee become Naruto's rival like Kakashi was to Might Guy.

END

 

That's when Shion show up. Sakura smirked and said, "You can't break a promise."

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you guys and gals enjoyed.


End file.
